Britain Bound
by Emelinee
Summary: Welcome 2 the MARAUDERS! Meet Lily, the Marauders, OP (u'll know) and two outrageous girls in the wild adventure of......... First Year! I know u'll luv it! Read and Review!
1. The Prolouge

Britain Bound  
  
By: BobDole77  
  
"The Prologue: A Moment in Time"  
  
The sun shone brightly through the drawn blinds. The creak of the trees and the gentle chirping of the swallows sooth the soul behind the curtains this morning. The sun rose calmly over the hill of Bath, shining into the stone- wedged wells. The roads, cobblestone and dirt, were dead and deserted, as if the very dead themselves had crossed upon it.  
  
The sun rose on the stricken town.  
  
The town of Bath looked deserted, empty, and unwanted. The shingles were broken from on top of every window whereas the windows themselves seemed lost to the shattering from rocks and other deadly items. But the death of the town did not stop the people who lived there each day. Their vigilance continued onward, strong and bold as if they were touched by the hands of God themselves and renewed. Lluvatar did not sleep. Neither. did the Riddle.  
  
Every day, He came. He did not sleep, nor did He perish. He did not halt, nor did He waver. His determination strong, along with His will. His need to win dangerous, along with His power. His wretchedness never failed neither did his heart.  
  
He lived forever--never wooing, never wasting, never waiting. He never dies, never departs, and never determines wrong. He dominates with a will so strong that He doesn't die. Armies against armies go after Him; slashing, shooting, whipping, killing they do. They do all to get near Him. They do all to kill Him.  
  
And He still exists to this day.  
  
Fire, flame... destruction ruin the beautiful city. The woman and children are fleeing for their lives as the evil pursue them. The hard work of the town of Bath now lay in ruins. The ash and smoked from the flames still rise deep into the night.  
  
A lowly woman lay on the base of the hill. Laying among the fence ruins on the edge of a farm--dead. Her deep green eyes lay open and her mouth slightly agape--her red hair flaming around herself, creating an image as if she were on fire. Her clothes were torn and her body askew on the slant of the hill. Beside her, only a few feet, lay the man she loved. His untaming, black hair was sticking out as the right side of his face was planted in the giving mud. His arms, one tucked under and the other on the side, were caked in mud and blood from the battle he just withstood. And his clothes... his clothes bore the Ministry symbol.  
  
The symbol of an Auror.  
  
Only one survived the deadly attack that night... only one. Out of the four that were there--only one. And he was in the house of Godrick's Hollow, on the cream carpet of his own room. He wasn't crying, he was just laying there sleeping--his precious eyes were shut and rimmed red from crying out of terror. But there on his forehead lay a simple and crystal-clear scar. It was in the shape of a bolt of lightning.  
  
Maybe... maybe this war will be near an end.  
  
She cried as she ran down the hill--as if in slow motion--tears striping down her olive-colored face. She stumbled down the hill, only to rest beside the red-haired body and cradle the head of her good friend in her arms. She sat there. She cried. She sat for hours on end before the house collapsed before her eyes.  
  
The good Marauder too was dead as she crawled to his stricken body. She rolled him over only to cry even harder--she looked at his face. His head lolled back on her thigh and his eyes rolled back into its socket. His mouth was open as a trickle of blood made its way to his chin.  
  
She choke out sobs. But then, she realized... she wasn't alone.  
  
Slowly, she set down the head of her good friend and stood up. She faced the house that lay at her feet in ruins. She held her head high as she gazed into the sky, relaxing with a deep breath, and slowly turned around.  
  
She did not gasp at what she saw but she did weaken at the sight. There before her was blackness. It was tall and guarding, and she knew that she had wandered onto its prey. He was cloaked and hooded in black like most of the people these days. Then he drew out a long, silver blade from which he set on the back in its holder on seconds after. But from his back, he pulled out a bow... and two arrows. He stuck them both against the wood as he pulled back the string.  
  
She stood there, shaking slightly. Her body racked with unspilled tears as her tired, red eyes bore under the hood of the Black Man. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to strike her, but she never did feel anything.  
  
The two arrows had hit her--one in the middle of her upper chest, the other on the left side of her stomach, just below her kidneys. Her breath had slowed down as she wavered on the spot. Her eyes rolled back into her sockets as they cried in mercy. Her head lolled back on the nape of her neck as her knees gave way. She hit the ground with such force that struck the two objects protruding in her torso with such force that it killed.  
  
And, therefore, she too was dying.  
  
The world then collapsed as he took reign. And everything fell into destruction.  
  
But the Eye is ever watchful.  
  
~~*~~  
  
CAAAAAAACADOOOOODLEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
CAAAAAAACADOOOOODLEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
The woman woke up. She was breathing very heavily as sweat drenched her brow and her underarms as if she had come straight from football practice. Her muscle tee clung to shirt and the flannel pants she threaten to rip off.  
  
She downed two whole liters of water before she could stride into the bathroom and wash her face. Her feet resounding on the wood panel floorboarding as she crept her way passed the open window into the blue and white-tiled bathroom. The sun, she noticed, was red.  
  
She looked up to her face, which was dripping wet. She did not test a smile, nor a grin because she knew that all her happiness would quickly fade.  
  
She did not prepare eggs that morning for her and her spouse as she most commonly did, because there was no spouse and no eggs to feed each other. She was submersed in a cloud of sadness, and tears after tears choke her. She wished for one shining moment that a stream of happy light seeped through her life and a wave of applause would commend her once her love came home. That people would stand on bare feet to even acknowledge her and clap loudly when she walks. That they would scream for joy when she smiles and laughs when she too would laugh.  
  
But no.  
  
Instead, she lives in hiding. She lives in despair and danger and death as the world comes to an end.  
  
The Dark Lord, Voldemort, never ceased. He killed more and more each day as the papers come flying through her barred window. She waits dreadfully as she looks at the front cover.  
  
"Murphey's Dead: 12 killed in Surrey Attack"  
  
They don't stop after that.  
  
"Train Station Bombing... Two hundred killed..." "14 Ministry Officials rot in pain before the Minister and Duke of Athens--" "Death Eaters Patrol Death Alley: 24 Killed in Late-Night Attack against the M.J. Witherspoon Co..." "Minister in Debt and Torment--" "Fifty-two Aurors Killed in the Battle at the Pellindor Fields, twenty leagues east of Bath..." "Nine captured in Midnight Auror-Raid: Ten come back alive..."  
  
She has cried.  
  
What destruction has been brought onto my hero? PADFOOT! Where are you?  
  
She gives a long, deathly cry, lasting into the dawn.  
  
A red sun always rises. 


	2. Welcome, Senorita Evans! and the Train R...

Britain Bound  
  
By: BobDole77  
  
"¡Greetings, Señorita Evans! and The Train Ride"  
  
Lily Evans couldn't believe her luck. She had just got on the Hogwarts Express, the only transportation to the Magical School of Hogwarts, when she had meet someone who was evil, mean and did not like Muggleborns.  
  
"Watch out, you idiot!" the boy yelled as he bumped Lily. He wiped his shoulder unconsciously, not as if pain was there, but more like dirt.  
  
Lily faced the speaker shyly. She was new to all this magic and was still awed by Diagon Alley, which was two weeks previous. She had seen plenty of wizards, was introduced to a couple of First Years while being fitted for robes in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion, and happened to meet another while getting her wand (although she had thought them all were barmy folks). But this fellow was still bloody new. She didn't know much of the schoolhouses, but this one looked absolutely sinister and might have belonged in the one named Slytherin. Then again, she could be wrong.  
  
"Sorry," Lily muttered, bashfully. She had never been good around boys and it didn't help her that she was new to all this.  
  
"Sorry?" asked the boy, astounded. He had slick black hair and a large hooked nose that made him look extremely disgusting and unclean. Lily grimaced as he shoved her a little. "Sorry doesn't cut it, you little--"  
  
"Severus," a dark, menacing voice spoke up from behind Lily, making her jump slightly. It was slightly kind, in a Slytherin way. "Play nice, she's a newbie like you."  
  
Lily slowly turned to the boy behind her, who looked about two years older. He had the most blondest hair she had ever seen and he looked almost albino with pale skin that contrasted with his dark, rich black work robes. He was already in his Hogwarts clothes.  
  
"You haven't even introduced yourself, yet, Severus, how improper," his voice was calm and collected, almost like a drawl. His eyes first bore into his latter, then to Lily, who almost coiled in fear. He shook his head, ticking his tongue,"I think you scared her, Severus. Wrong, indeed. For all we know, she could be pure blood. Rule number one: don't assume that you know everything, Severus. Leave that up to me. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius," replied Severus, lowering his head and muttered to his former.  
  
The boy called Lucius nodded to the black-haired, Severus, then turned to Lily.  
  
He looked at Lily with scathing eyes, which seemed to pierce through her pale, translucent skin. She kept her large, emerald green eyes to the ground, as if ashamed of the attention she was receiving. Her long, fiery red hair fell over her face as her hand bent slightly, allowing Lucius a nice look at her scalp. She wore Muggle clothes, as they were called, because she had just arrived on the train and certainly didn't know that she needed them right away. Her heavy trunk, packed with books, was on the floor, where she had dropped it with a thunk when the boy named Severus bumped into her.  
  
As far as both Lucius and Severus knew, she was a filthy little Mudblood.  
  
"Hello," he drawled in a kind tone, "You may call me Lucius Malfoy. The dope behind you," he sneered at Severus who bent his head lower, "is called Severus Snape. I am currently attending Hogwarts, which you presumable know about, and am in the Slytherin house. I'm a second year, so I am older than you and know more than you, correct Severus?"  
  
"Yes, Lucius," Severus muttered.  
  
"So, that is settled. But I do believe that we need to know you name..." said Lucius, trailing off at the end.  
  
"L-Lily Evans," stuttered the First Year.  
  
A look of realization dawned upon both the faces before they turned into a heavy glare at her, but she didn't notice.  
  
""Twas a pleasure. Come Severus," Lucius snapped. He brushed up passed her and then the boys were gone.  
  
Lily was red in the face--hair and face matching. It wasn't even her first day and she had happened to embarrass herself.  
  
She resolved in picking up her trunk once more, dragging it along the carpeted hallway. The train had long before began moving, so Lily doubted that there would be any open compartments. She finally found one with two nice-looking girls in it.  
  
"Erm... excuse me," Lily said politely and quietly. The conversation between the two girls deceased and they both turned their eyes toward Lily, who was fumbling with the hem of her jumper. "There isn't any open compartments anywhere else. I was wondering if I may join you..."  
  
"Sure!" One of the girls replied, smiling. It was one of the smaller compartments, so the one who hadn't replied scooted over to make room for Lily.  
  
As for Lily's trunk, as much as the girls all tried, they couldn't get it into the bin above them. They resolved in having it rest in the middle, so that one of the girls (the one opposite) could rest her feet.  
  
"Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet," replied one of the girls. "My name is Talon Vixen and this is Arabella Figg." The girl indicated to the one who hadn't verbally welcomed Lily in.  
  
"Call me Figg, will ya? I don't like Arabella that much," said Arabella--or Figg.  
  
Lily simply shrugged; it wasn't too bad of a name, anyway.  
  
"There was another girl that we met, but she left with these other two girls. I don't remember any of their names though."  
  
"They were pretty rude, don't ya think?" Figg asked.  
  
"I didn't like that bunch at all," agreed Talon.  
  
"So," Figg announced, "are you a pure blood, or what? I'm half and half--my dad was a Muggle and my mom a Witch."  
  
Lily frowned.  
  
"I," Talon announced as if she were the Queen of England, "am a pure blood, but its not like my parents were evil or anything. The name probably makes that impression, huh?"  
  
Lily and Figg nodded in agreement.  
  
"I suppose I'm... a Muggleborn. Both my parents don't have a pinch of magic in them."  
  
Lily looked downcast as she remembered how Severus and Lucius reacted when she told them her name. She slowly recounted the tale to the two girls sitting in front of her.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being a Muggleborn, Lily. It just means that, well, actually, some people--pure bloods who study the Dark Arts, that is-- think that Muggleborns with even a pinch of Muggle in them even are filth. They think that pure bloods are the best--better than everyone else is. Their heads are so enlarged that they forget even the simplest charms. Honestly, Lily, there is only one house like that and that's Slytherin, and I don't think that you belong there."  
  
The compartment door suddenly opened wide, so that three girls stood there, all with a wry grin on their face.  
  
Figg and Talon, on the other hand, scowled softly as the triplet scooted into the small compartment.  
  
Elinda Morocco, Juliette Ward, and Carin Nestler, Lily found out, were the three traitors that Figg and Talon didn't like. They were about ready to leave when suddenly...  
  
"Hello, hello, good ladies," a deep drawl broke their conversation (more like argument) and a boy with shaggy, black hair, tall and muscular (for a first year....?) was leaning up against the frame of the door. He then turned his head away from the door, to his left and yelled: "Hey James! I found the jackpot!"  
  
The girls all got a good look of him as he smiled a charming smile to all of them... but then (for their enjoyment) another came behind him, and his head peered around the boy's broad shoulders.  
  
"Good day, fair ladies, but would you kindly join us in our compartment?" the other boy said in more of a jovial voice, raising his eyes seductively.  
  
Two more boys followed after that, a little shorter than the others. One skinnier with amber hair and matching eyes, whereas the other looked like the two former except shorter and pudgier.  
  
"It would be an honor..." said the boy with amber hair. He leaned against he frame, around the second boy.  
  
"Sirius Black," announced the first.  
  
"James Potter," the second informed them.  
  
"Remus Lupin, pleasure," the amber-haired said kindly.  
  
"And Peter Pettigrew!" the pudgier one squealed, squeezing himself in front of the amber-haired one called Remus.  
  
The one named Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively at all the girls before he was distracted.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black," a female voice from behind called out. "How many times must I tell you? STOP HARRASSING INNOCENT FEMALES LIKE MYSELF!"  
  
"But Jeremi, dearest, why would I harass such dazzling gals like yourself?" he retorted, loosing some of his charming demeaner.  
  
A girl appeared before them as the boys turned around to see the girl calling out to Sirius. Sirius, who was still leaning against the frame, was grinning at the girl counterpart of him.  
  
She had short black, curly hair that didn't look real. She wore a gray and silver striped sweater and some deep, blue jeans beneath her open Hogwarts robe. You could see her long, dark-wood (most likely mahogany) wand protruding from her jean pocket.  
  
"Guys," she sighed, "I know you like this, and they might, but that's not the point. Because there seems to be a little Miss Walker searching for you," dabbing James in the chest, "and a Miss Benson looking for you," shoving Sirius a little, "a little Miss Watch looking for you," turning to Peter this time, "and, last but not least, a señorita West searching for this hunk," she jabbed her thumb in the directed of the last recipient, Remus. "So, if you want your lives spared, I, honestly, would scram and camp out in our 'secret' compartment."  
  
After her little speech, the four boys took off down the corridor, the opposite direction in which the girl (they called Jeremi) came from.  
  
The girl then turned to the six girls crammed into the compartment.  
  
"Sorry if I just ruined your trip, but those boys have been at the very same thing to every single female-occupied compartment the whole trip. Unfortunately, they ran into some stalkers. But no problem, if you ever need them, or me, again, we are in compartment twelve--the largest and last of the compartments--and we'll all probably be in the Gryffindor house." She smiled, looking at all the faces of the compartment. "Well, you all are welcome to join us, seeing as you all look a little crammed. I'll be seeing you! Ciao!"  
  
And with that she was gone.  
  
For some reason, all the girls in the compartment meshed well and all inclined that they should changed into their robes. The three girls who came in after Lily proceeded to find a different compartment. As soon as the girls returned, all wearing their fresh Hogwarts robes, the train began to slow down. They hopped off the train, feeling refreshed from being cramped up for much too long.  
  
All the students had filed out of the train, now, heading in an eastbound direction of where they did not know. The First Years, who stood standing in the middle of the platform, were simply unsure of what to do. Their answer came soon enough from a loud booming voice.  
  
"Firs' Years! Over here, now!" an unknown voice rang out through the drizzle that appeared on the platform.  
  
The band of first years (look to be some of a hundred... buuuut it was just an illusion) both looking terrified and others simply spiffy (including that rowdy group of hunk-boys) slowly and steadily followed the voice to be led to a large lake with a good number of boats in it.  
  
"Four ter a boat, now yer are," the voice called out.  
  
Lily went into a boat with Figg, Talon and a girl with long black hair. Lily noticed that Elinda, Juliette, and Carin were with a tall, lanky boy with bright red hair. In the boat behind them, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and two other bulky boys had squeezed in. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were a few boats behind Lily. Beside their boat was another with the girl named Jeremi with a girl who had medium-length brown hair and looked to be good friends with Jeremi. Two other girls were in the boat with them but they were nearly asleep. Lily was bored watching Jeremi, the girl, and the four boys have a water fight, angering the two other girls. So, she turned back toward the front of the boat where she gasped at what she saw ahead. There she Hogwarts. for the first time.  
  
As the crew trudged up to the great Hogwarts castle, Hagrid, as the half- giant had introduced himself as, led them up to a strict looking professor, of some sort, who looked fairly young to match.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," the professor said, her lips still tight and pursed. She wore a deep purple robe, almost like suede, making the material look richer than it was.  
  
"Hello," she said, curtly. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I'm Head of the Gryffindor House here."  
  
A few of the students who looked sinister scowled noticeably, including Severus Snape, Lily noted. The Professor didn't seem to notice, or mind, and continued as if nothing had happened.  
  
"For the next seven years of your life," she continued tersely, "Hogwarts will become your home. You will be sorted into one of the four houses and remain there the entire time you are here. The houses are those of the founders' surnames: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will do anything possible with your house, so you better start off well. One moment, would you please, while I get prepared for the Sorting."  
  
Professor McGonagall left in a huff through the large mahogany doors behind her. A slow, steady murmur broke out throughout the crowd once their watch was away. The loudest group seemed to be James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"What do you think the Sorting will be?" Sirius asked, intrigued, to his three cronies.  
  
"Mum said it wasn't anything to be afraid of but she refused to tell me what it was! Honestly, I don't understand that woman of mine," James hissed, shrugging.  
  
"Well, me dad told me that I shouldn't be frightened," Peter piped up. He then added thoughtfully, "But then again, he always tells me not to be frightened... and now that I think of it, he does!"  
  
Remus chuckled as Peter revisited his childhood in search of the truth. "Gran said that all you have to do was try on a hat, fellas."  
  
Sirius, Peter, and James all stopped mid-sentence, mid-thought, and mid- action (Sirius had been showing James the proper way to fend of a dragon, while James had gone on saying about the different dragons that they could face and what they'd be up against).  
  
Silence provoked them for about two seconds longer until...  
  
"A HAT!?" Sirius shouted in an outrage. "All we bloody need to do is try... on... a... a HAT!"  
  
"You've got to be joking?" James countered, astonished while Sirius remained in a stupor.  
  
"Gee," Peter said, "I suppose my pop was right after all. Huh, go figure?"  
  
"Holy cow," James muttered. "No, dragon. Sirius, no dragon."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus with wide-eyes. "A HAT! A BLOODY HAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BLOODY, IDIOT MOTHER I'M GOING TO KILL HER! A HAT!?"  
  
Everyone, by now (well, by when Sirius shouted 'A HAT' the first time) were staring at the four as if they had gone barmy. Sirius' three cronies were looking at Sirius as if he truly was alive. They weren't looking at him because of 'the hat' outrage, more because of what he just said about his own mother.  
  
The First Years didn't have time to think about it, however, because Professor McGonagall came back, looking as strict as ever, and ushered them into the majesty of the Great Hall. Every student was sitting in the Great Hall, when they walked in, staring at the First Years, as if silently teasing them.  
  
When they reached the front of the Hall, Sirius muttering all along the way about how he official hated hats, they formed a blob type of semi-circle around... a hat. Sirius scowled in its general direction. And, refusing to look at it, turned away.  
  
There was silence in the room, before...  
  
Four founders there were here some day  
  
Who ruled this school of old.  
  
They taught some lessons to the kids  
  
That this school beholds  
  
... 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Britain Bound  
  
By: BobDole77  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony"  
  
The song that the hat sung rang through the Hall as though on an imaginary spinning wheel. Echoing through the Hall were the luscious words of the tattered old hat. Lily liked the song very much, and from it she figured out which of the houses she liked best. But she couldn't reflect on the Houses any longer because the song was coming to an end, while Professor McGonagall began the Sorting.  
  
"Abram, Winston!"  
  
A stout boy with curly red hair jogged up to the stool on which the hat stood. He placed it on his head as the crowd watch in anticipation to see where Winston was to be placed. No later than a few seconds, the brim of the hat opened wide once more and one solid word resounded throughout the Hall:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
James' eyebrows shot up like a piston (whatever that was). Surely, Winston looked nothing like a Slytherin!? The hissing from the left side of the Hall was excruciatingly loud as the Slytherins expressed their nobleness. Nonetheless, the next student was being called up and that was: "Adelphiane, Charlene!"  
  
A small, wiry girl with translucent skin and almost bleached-white waist- length hair slowly (I mean, extremely slowly) walked up to the stool. McGonagall gave the girl a kind nod before the hat fell over her eyes and down below her chin, almost resting on her collarbone.  
  
A few seconds later, the girl arose from the chair to be placed at none other than: "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Cheers and catcalls could be heard from the middle table, beside Slytherin's table. There rejoicing wasn't as loud as the Slytherins but it was cheerful, nonetheless.  
  
Sirius gave a knowing rib-nudge to Remus who stood on his left. He raised his eyes suggestively that clearly meant that any duffer knew that was coming.  
  
Three more students came in the 'A' category. 'Acsphodel, Lyndsay' became another Slytherin (she earned a few catcalls with her long, sleek black hair and emerald eyes that shown like the leaves on the branches...) while 'Andrest, Gregory' was sorted into the Ravenclaw House (they were in the middle beside the Hufflepuffs). Elinda and Arabella barely resisted the urge to giggle at the sight of Mr. Andrest. He happened to give a suggestive glance at Elinda while boarding the train. As if anybody could resist his bold new square framed glasses, daring pimply skin, and tall lanky form. That's a teaser. The third to be sorted was 'Askan, Melany' who found her place in Ravenclaw also. She sat across from Mr. Pimply-Andrest, who gave her a flirtatious wink (where she blushed slightly), and became absorbed in a fascinating new book that she pulled out from her robes.  
  
The 'B's hit Sirius like a tidal wave when he realized that it was almost his turn and he hadn't even freshened up yet!  
  
"Bartman, Jonny!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The tall, lanky but not built boy with buzzed brown hair and dark, tanned skin sneered as he swaggered on toward the Slytherin table.  
  
Sirius was eyeing Johnny with a distasteful look as Johnny returned Sirius' look with a glare of his own. Sneering, Sirius turned his attention from the nosy boy who had gone meddling in Sirius bag while on the train, back to the ceremony, whereas a boy by the name of "Bitmarsh, Ronald!" was sitting on the stool with a bored look on his face.  
  
After a good five minutes, the Sorting Hat finally rang out: "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The boy, who looked short on the stool, could have beaten Jonny Bartman in the height category--which scared Lily deeply. Carin and Juliette shared a knowing look as they eyed Ronald, deciding that he was a bit too tall. They giggled as they looked at the next rival to enter the stage.  
  
"Black, Andromeda!"  
  
The Professor gave an inquiry look toward the first Black coming upon the stage. She took a glance at Sirius who was now giving a small grin to the Black up coming. However, Andromeda didn't look to Sirius right away; as she saw down on the stool, she stared at a long, black-haired Slytherin, who happened to be a Second Year. Sirius followed her gaze, the striking of gray eyes on his own deep brown ones. He then grinned a sinister grin toward Andromeda who did likewise.  
  
Andromeda was sorted into her appreciated house: "SLYTHERIN!" With one last, almost longing, but sad look toward Sirius, she took her seat beside the gray-haired female.  
  
With a sigh, the Professor called out the next student in a dull voice, "Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius grinned as he stepped up slowly onto the first step, looking menacingly at his new Professor and friend. He grinned as his mates behind him who were cheering for him. Jeremi grinned as she watched her good friend dramatically walk up the steps... to his doom.  
  
Sirius gulped, his eyes looking fearful to Professor McGonagall, who looked ready to hand out about five detentions.  
  
"It's okay, Sirius," Jeremi assured from behind Remus. "We're right behind you, kid!"  
  
Sirius turned and looked at Jeremi his eyes showing a little relief like some would.  
  
He turned around, tripping on the next step (his mates sniggering behind him) and flushed crimson so deep that it probably matched Lily's hair. (They were all completely astonished at how well their friend could act.)  
  
Finally, with his head bent low still, he reached the stool, gazing shyly and wistfully upward at Professor McGonagall, who refused to place the hat on him, until he broke out into a full grin and plopped himself on the ramshackle stool (which he thought was about to bust).  
  
Professor, reluctantly, placed the Hat delicately on Sirius head (with a sigh). After a few minutes (where Sirius sat swinging his legs in glee, like a little schoolboy), the hat declared: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Everyone heard the deep groan coming from the Professor's mouth before Sirius jumped of the stool in joy, the hat still on his head. Professor McGonagall, who (again) nearly handed out about another five detentions, pushed Sirius off the stage, whilst a Prefect assisted her in dragging him over to the proper seat.  
  
A "Brask, Jansen!" had stepped up to the hat, and soon after announced a "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
McGonagall's brows furrowed as she called the next name, giving a weary look toward Sirius.  
  
"Brown, Jeremias!"  
  
Next, Sirius good friend, Jeremias Brown entered the playing field... humming. She took a grin back at the other mates left (bothering not to trip on the staircase) and winked over at Sirius, who grinned back. (Sirius could see out of the corner of his eye that his Slytherin buddies were snarling at Jeremi.)  
  
Tiring minutes passed as Jeremi sat there, humming her joyous tune loudly, with the hat covering her nose. Sirius, who was waiting impatiently, turned to his cousins sitting at the Slytherin table and glared at them. There his two cousins sat, angrily glaring back at him.  
  
Well, well, well, hello Bella, it's a long time no see, eh? Sirius thought, glaring at his aunt's daughter. Bet you didn't think that I'd ever be here would ya?  
  
You were always the rebellious type, Sirius, Bellatrix thought back, as though reading his mind. But in this case, you chose wrong, boy. Wrong indeed.  
  
I'll see to that, my Bella, Sirius drawled (still in thought) now, if you please, I need to watch my friend getting Sorted. I'll see you around.  
  
See you tomorrow, Sirius...  
  
Although, Sirius' conversation came to a close, the Sorting of Jeremi did not.  
  
McGonagall, however, didn't know something that Jeremi knew.  
  
So, you've never played American Football? What kind of hat are you? Jeremi told the hat in her mind.  
  
Well, the hat explained, I do know all the aspects of Quidditch! Isn't that fair enough!  
  
Well, it's okay, but you need to learn this awesome game, she said (thought). Football, in America that is, is far better than Quidditch. Not a coed sport, however, which sucks entirely.  
  
Well then what's the point of that! The hat retorted.  
  
EVERYTHING! Okay, so the object of the game is to--  
  
McGonagall's head intercepted her train of thought as she defiantly screeched, "Wha' happen'? What the blazes are you doing?"  
  
Jeremias answered the professor calmly, "I'm describing to the hat how to play American Football."  
  
And..... the professor looked ready to pop a blood vessel.  
  
"J-just get sorted, will you?!" she said, trying to control her anger.  
  
Jeremi shrugged then turned her attention back to the hat.  
  
Wha' happen'? Asked the hat.  
  
I need to be sorted now, Mr. Hat, sorry.  
  
Oh, shucks. Well..... it was a nice conversation, noting as no one has ever had one with me.  
  
My pleasure. So, where do I belong?  
  
Oh, simple. Make sure you come back now.  
  
I will. Goodbye.  
  
So long it is.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat belted into Jeremi's small ears.  
  
Jeremi clambered hastily down the steps and rushed to Sirius, who greeted her with a hug. She sat beside him, grinning, as the two were pleased to be in the same house. Sirius forgot to ask 'wha' happen'.  
  
They then moved into the 'C's. They had two Ravenclaws, 'Chandelier, Jacob' and 'Steven Commons', whose twin brother Daniel was made a Hufflepuff. Barty Crouch Jr. was sorted into Slytherin (earning their famous hiss carousal). McGonagall then called out in her loud tone: "Crosmer, Katherine!" A tall, pudgy girl with colorful but brown hair down to her shoulder-blades. She was pronounced a Gryffindor, making Jeremi happy. Lily noticed that Katherine was the friend Jeremi was in the same boat with. "Dorkus, Michael!" and "Ericson, Joan!" were added to Slytherin while Stanley Daephne went to Ravenclaw.  
  
Then Lily Evans went up to the stool (all her friends crossing their fingers as Lily nervously walked up the steps) and soon the hat shouted aloud: "GRYFFINDOR!" leaving the table to explode. She was so excited that she tripped down the stairs on the way to the table, catching herself, but turning crimson.  
  
Arabella went one person after Lily ("Fautley, Aaron!" was chosen for Hufflepuff). Moreover, she was also chosen for Gryffindor.  
  
Five Ravenclaws went up, including Geremaine France, Weston Galbner, Wilson Ingrid, Kelby Johnson, and Thomas Lestling, whereas Hufflepuff gained three first years: Jennifer Goldie, Neville Henderson, and Jessica Kourtier. Slowly, they reached someone who struck a familiarity to someone, at least Sirius.  
  
"Lestrange, Rabastan!" McGonagall cried out. A few whispers were heard among the crowd.  
  
As soon as the hat reached his head, it cried out "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Sirius glared darkly at his retreating back, until "Lupin, Remus!" was called to be Sorting.  
  
Everyone who was everyone to Remus crossed their fingers, hoping for the best. It took a while for Remus to be Sorted (almost as long as Jeremi's sorting) but Sirius waited patiently, and soon his patience paid off as the Sorting Hat cried to the Hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A celebration took place shortly afterward.  
  
"Masters, Ronald!" was sorted into Slytherin. Immediately afterward, Morgan Meastly became another Gryffindor.  
  
"Monn, Jane!" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then it was Elinda's turn.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, as the Gryffindor table erupted.  
  
Next came the girl named Carin whom Lily knew. Secretly, she wished that she would not be placed in the same house as her, noting that Carin and her friend had been slightly annoying. And it seems that the hat heard her wish, because Carin was then Sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Nicols, Lee!" was sorted into Slytherin directly after Carin was. James gave him a snotty look as Lee sauntered off to the 'hissing' table. James clearly remembers that he had tried to bargain Lee into selling him one of his exploding byproducts because James thought that his face could surely use the explosion (a.k.a. It was acne invested....).  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
The sound of his own name startled him so much that Peter jumped about a foot off the ground and fell to the floor, burning red with embarrassment. Grinning, James picked him up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him up the stairs, causing him to stumble. Burning red with embarrassment (the Slytherins were still in pain from so much laughter), Peter plopped his chubby little self onto the stool and was soon announced as a new Gryffindor!  
  
Finally, James Potter was called to the stand. (He received a small cheer from his fans) and walked boldly up to the stool, grinning the entire (but small) trip.  
  
As soon as the hat touched the obtusely angled hairs on James' head, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sandy Quavel and Jacqueline Russle were made Ravenclaw and then came Millicent Rockwell for Hufflepuff. Reanold Smythe became another Gryffindor and then Severus Snape came up to stool.  
  
The hat barely touched his greasy hair (in the same way of James') and he was announced as a "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Sorting came to a close after that: Tinler, Tonks, Tortes... Vixen (GRYFFINDOR!), Ward (HUFFLEPUFF!) (Arabella and Talon silently celebrated), Zimmer and Zoro!  
  
Finally, the ceremony was complete and the Headmaster stood up.  
  
"Welcome, all, to another year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft! It is a pleasure to see all your old faces, along with several new ones. Now, quick announcements for you all. The Forbidden Forest is hence the name, forbidden to all. Also, I am pleased to announce that we have a new caretaker this year, Mr. Autry, and hopefully he will survive the same amount of years that our previous caretaker, Mr. Ross, had devoted to us. Please, enjoy the feast, and good morning!"  
  
The Headmaster sat down and the feast began.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Beware for more upcoming long chapters! This should fill you in for a while so I might not post for a while (sorry, I write too much!!)(In fact, I had to split this one up!)  
  
Please, read and review NOW!!  
  
Smooches, Ciao! 


	4. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Mo...

Britain Bound  
  
By: BobDole77  
  
"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and a Whole Bunch of Potions"  
  
"Honestly, I don't understand why they even have that class!" Sirius screamed in frustration while walking to his second class of the day. "It's a waste of time, I tell you! She's a bunch of snot and doesn't know what she's talkin' about!" Sirius scrunched up his nose bitterly and slouched his way onward, his friends trailing behind him.  
  
"It's not all that bad, Sirius," said Jeremi Brown. "I mean, Potions is a great subject to learn! But, then again, maybe the teacher isn't too good."  
  
"What are you talking about, Jeremias," grumbled Sirius.  
  
"Jeremi," she corrected sharply.  
  
"I mean, it's not like I'm ever going to--"  
  
"Don't say it, Sirius," she said, stopping him. "Of course you're going to use it in everyday life! That's almost like what people say about Arithmancy. Potions is your most important subject."  
  
"Screw Potions and screw Professor Lambert--I quit," he announced while striding angrily into the Charms classroom.  
  
Jeremi and Remus stopped at the door while James and Peter followed in after him.  
  
"You know," Remus said solemnly, "it'll be hard to break it to him."  
  
"I know," Jeremi agreed, sighing sadly at her friend who was trying to rip the feathers out of his new eagle quill. "He won't enjoy it at all."  
  
Remus chuckled as James tried to pull the quill away from Sirius' deadly hands. They slowly walked into the room. "He will just have to appreciate Potions' for the rest of the year," he said, scooting into the two desks just infront Sirius and James.  
  
"And Lambert, if he wants to make it to Second Year, that is," Jeremi added, snorting.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Charms had been a rather interesting class. It appears that Professor Rambly, an aging old witch with eyes of a fox, was a little too scary for her character. She started the class with taking notes from the chapter, not bothering with any 'beware of me' introduction. In fact, she would float around the room while they were taking notes, and announce answers every ten minutes, therefore allowing Sirius to sleep at will. However, half way through the class, she had thought that they were 'A+' students and sent them on their way into changing the color of a bunny--a regular spell for First Years. However, things did not go as planned.  
  
The bubbly professor did nothing, after assigning the task, but polish her nails and write letters with her frilly pink-feathered quill in what looked like dark pink ink. Imagine that.  
  
So, Lily Evans, who was sitting beside Figg, had resorted into helping the other students, seeing as she had finished with an entire batch of her bunnies (she was bored changing them into every color she could possibly think of). James' bunny seemed to not want to cooperate and he was madly chasing the fur-ball with his wand. Sirius, who sat in the chair next to James, seemed to be having fun changing other people's skin and hair instead of his bunny, which resulted in Lily getting angry at Sirius for turning her hair blue (Jeremi couldn't control herself with laughter so much that Lily was terribly suspicious). Remus, however, fell asleep because he had already finished changing numerous bunnies into numerous colors (and also gave up helping Peter, his partner). Peter accidentally blew up one of his bunnies, made one disappear, and two of them grew an extra ear. So, Remus ordered him to sit and watch Lily and follow her around (only because he was scared for the well fare of the bunny and before he fell asleep).  
  
Lily looked around at the class who seemed to be just as happy as anyone would be to joke around in their second class of their first year. She giggled at Talon, who had resentfully been assigned to be partners with Elinda Morocco and had decided not to talk to her at all. She saw that the four boys were in the very back of the room, the two dark haired ones with each other and the latter two in front of them. To the left of the two black-haired boys, James and Sirius as she remembered, sat the girl named Jeremi who had shooed the boys from Lily's compartment while on the train. She sat beside the Gryffindor named Katherine (or Katie), and they seemed to be having a good time changing everybody else's hair different colors, like Sirius was doing. So Sirius who was changing everybody else's hair different colors, like Jeremi was doing, had gone a little overboard.  
  
The Gryffindors have this Charms class with the Ravenclaws. The Ravenclaws terribly disapproved with Gryffindors, seeing as the Ravenclaws are extremely studious. But two of them seemed to be having a little more fun than usual. Geremaine France and Ted Tonks had particularly overly enjoyed themselves by adding extra body parts to any remaining Gryffindors, including those of Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Jeremi and Katie.  
  
"WHAT THE-" yelled a male voice, breaking Rambly's hobby of nail painting or pink-ink writing.  
  
Sirius, himself, was currently not sitting on his wooden chair, but instead on the stony ground. James, beside Sirius, was now besides himself in laughter.  
  
"Hello Sirius!" Remus said enthusiastically from behind him. "Welcome to Charms class, may I help you?"  
  
"Er. Sirius?" asked Peter tentatively, "I'm wondering... Do you enjoy being there? Or is it--"  
  
"PETER!" Sirius yelled, standing himself up and brushing off his robes, his head ducked low. "No, I don't, thanks Pete, but good you asked, because someone is going to die soon."  
  
"Wha' happened?" James asked, brushing tears from his eyes.  
  
"That's what happened!" Sirius screamed, pointing at two of the Ravenclaws sitting on the other side of the room in the back, laughing hysterically.  
  
Sirius then turned around toward Remus, Jeremi and Peter to show them what he was so angry about.  
  
Jeremi couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing so hard that she cried. Remus and Peter soon followed suit as the shock of what Sirius looked like wore off.  
  
How he saw what he looked like what later found out, but they didn't care. All that they were caring about was that Sirius had apparently grown an extra nose--full of three warts and hair to benefit. His eyebrows were green and his lips were blue. And his face was red with anger.  
  
As he was just about to launch himself at the two Ravenclaws in the back of the room, Tonks and France, when Rambly's shrilly voice stopped everything.  
  
The room had utterly caused chaos in those two seconds of Sirius charging the two students. James had held his friend back, Remus, Peter, Jeremi and Katie coming to the rescue. But then Lily came and tried to scold Sirius. She didn't so much as one word out before a loud screeching reached her ears...  
  
"STUUUUUUUUUUUDEEEEEEENTS!!!!!!!!!" came a horrible noise that sounded like horrible car brakes (whatever that was). Jeremi and Katie almost fainted from the noise, but went next to the four boys, who, like every other boy, were covering their ears with fear and had their wands out, ready to fight whatever evil ensued. Lily actually fainted from the high-pitch noise it was so harsh. The woman and children (girls, in other words) were left to scream and race for the door, but couldn't make it because the screeching noise was coming from the area of the door. So, they just crouched in the back of the room. Figg, Talon, and Elinda, cautiously went over and dragged the unconscience Lily to the back of the wall, once again huddling in fear.  
  
Finally, the horrible screeching came to a stop. All the students came out from behind their desks, and the girls in the back were checking to make sure that they were all right.  
  
Sirius made a daring move. "Professor Rambly!" he yelled, drawing himself to stand up fully. "Are you all right?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
He continued, "Did you see where the horrible screeching noise came from, Professor? Professor? Are you all right, Professor?"  
  
Slowly, he walked toward the Professor with confusion. And he did find her.  
  
Professor Rambly was currently re-painting her index fingernail.  
  
"A stupid piece of paper from you meddling kids ruined my nails!" she exclaimed, her squeaky voice still very high. She took a deep breath and watch as all the other students recovered themselves and returned to their seats.  
  
The four boys and two girls remained in front of the desk.  
  
"Professor? Wait a second..." Remus thought. "Was that noise..."  
  
"It couldn't be!" James howled.  
  
"I think it was--" Jeremi said.  
  
"You?!" Peter said, finally understanding.  
  
"What?" Professor Rambly asked. "What do you want?"  
  
"Was that you, Professor? That screech that was just made?" Katie asked timidly.  
  
"I was just settling down the class, is all," she explained, examining her one nail. "There's nothing wrong now. Sit."  
  
The six students obliged, confused, and then scared.  
  
Their own teacher made that horrible noise!  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I'm starving," Jeremi announced.  
  
"Hey, I was going to say that!" Sirius retorted.  
  
"Too bad," she responded grumpily, therefore occupying one of the seats at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The four boys then sat at their respectably spots at the table. Remus took his seat beside Jeremi, with Katie on her other side, and Sirius directly across from her. James was in between Sirius and Peter. Lily and the other girls sat in a row beside Katie.  
  
"Katie," Jeremi said, turning to her female friend beside her, "what were the pages that Mozzly assigned in Potions.  
  
Sirius grumbled. "Thanks, Jeremias!"  
  
"Jeremi," she corrected sternly.  
  
"That's just what I need!" he exclaimed, ignoring her correction. "Just when I'm starting to accept Potions--"  
  
"You're not accepting Potions anytime, Sirius," Remus countered quietly.  
  
Sirius ignored again and continued, "--when you go on and ruin it by asking what the BLOODY ASSIGNMENT WAS! ARG!"  
  
"Gosh," Jeremi mumbled to Katie, winking, "he's acting like a girl, ya know?"  
  
Katie nodded in agreement.  
  
And then the two broke out laughing.  
  
So Sirius, who was furious with the girls, turned back to stabbing at his meatloaf and mashed potatoes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Tomato?" Peter whispered. "Sausages? Nice, crispy bacon?"  
  
"We saved some for you, Mr. Sirius," James offered quietly. (A/n: Sorry, inside joke)  
  
Sirius accepted the offer and quickly gobbled it up.  
  
"So much for that," Peter grouchily murmured to Remus, who was beside him. Remus smirked then turned back to Professor McGonagall, who was transfiguring a portrait of Dumbledore (on the wall) into a bouquet of flowers, which soon became a donkey, then a pouf, and then into an eagle, which soon became it's original portrait.  
  
The portrait Dumbledore thanked McGonagall as she returned to her teaching.  
  
"Now, class," said McGonagall as she started teaching the class.  
  
Transfiguration seemed to hit them all like a tidal wave--with James left standing.  
  
"Come on guys, this is First Year stuff, literally!" James boasted loudly.  
  
Sirius had been desperately trying to get his match to work with him. James had already change a whole matchbox into needles, whereas Lily Evans and Remus were just on his tail. Peter accidentally blew up half his matches and McGonagall had resigned him to sit and watch James perform the spells. Sirius, however, had too much dignity to sit and watch someone else conquer simple transfiguring spell. Jeremi, snarling at her match, hadn't given up her transfiguring, but jealous that Katie beside her had also finished up her matchbox and was reading a book.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat and tried the spell again after asking, "Do you think that this needle will ever--oh my gosh!"  
  
James looked over at Sirius who was staring wide-eyed at his desk, his mouth open.  
  
"I did it!" he shouted. "YES!"  
  
A small crowd formed around Sirius.  
  
"I'm so jealous, squared!" she shrieked, resting her head sadly on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
Peter stared in awe. "Nice work, buddy," James said, patting Sirius on the back.  
  
Sirius began doing a little dance, causing the crowd around him to chuckle.  
  
"Wait..." Remus said, looking back at the match-now-a-needle. The needle was still a needle, but it was charging at Sirius.  
  
"Huh?" asked Sirius, before he shrieked and steered clear of the needle, bulldozing Jeremi, Katie and Peter out of the way. The needle was then charging at everyone's heels before he was gone with a poof!  
  
Lily Evans showed up looking disapprovingly at Sirius who was standing himself, Peter and the two girls up from the ground.  
  
"Sirius," Lily scolded, "don't you know how to transfigure a match?!"  
  
Sirius shrugged. The bell then rang, leaving McGonagall to shout out the assignment before the class was gone for the end of the day.  
  
~~*~~ 


	5. Learning the Marauding Basics: A Lily Gu...

Britain Bound  
  
By: BobDole77  
  
"Learning the Marauding Basics: a Lily Guide"  
  
The next day happened to be just as boring as the first. Lily got around to know her whole dormitory, although she thought that some of them probably didn't like her. However, as the day went on with all the new classes, such as History of Magic (which was an easy-A for people like Lily, and a "stupid class" for people like Sirius Black) and Defense Against the Dark Arts ("What are we suppose to learn in this class again?"), which was taught by a tall, scrawny old teacher who never knew where his spectacles had gone off to, Lily herself tended to grow with magic and also with the school.  
  
"Ahhh... there's no place like home," said one of the girls, sighing as she rested her tired feet on the edge of her four-poster.  
  
Lily glanced in the mirror to the side of her head to notice it was that Jeremi girl, who sat just beside the wall, opposite herself, and beside the Katie girl. She seemed like a likable girl, Lily thought returning to her brushing, but she's a little too erratic and feral for me. Actually, she continued in thought, she's just the type to be hanging out with Sirius Black and James Potter.  
  
Katie, in the four-poster beside her, giggled, then flopped her head down on the four-poster. "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore," she said, before the two started cracking up with laughter.  
  
Lily shook her head in disgrace just as Katie snagged the bathroom before Jeremi did, who resolved in slumping against the wooden door until Katie would come and open it, causing the black-haired psycho to hit her head on the ground and the girls soon to ensue in an all-out pillow... war. The other girls themselves hid in horror. (Lily believes that Jeremi and Katie sighed, murmuring that they had such sissy roommates, well, and then went back to fighting. Whereas Lily, who continued brushing her long auburn locks, shook her head in disgrace once more.)  
  
Those four boys who had peeked in on Lily during the train ride made a lasting impression for the red-head: players. She know she shouldn't think bad thoughts like that, but the way they just want to snuggle up to every girl (especially during dinner, where they act like they want to have a candlelight dinner with every female occupant of the Hall) and they are just the type of guy every girl wants to snuggle up to. But to Lily, it's a different story.  
  
All during classes today, those four boys didn't pay attention one bit (actually, only when Professor Manny, the DADA teacher, made a crack about dragons that wasn't at all too funny... the boys only laughed at the professor, making Manny believe that his dumb joke was actually funny.) Jeremi and Katie seemed to be having a jolly good time also, she'll add, by having mini sword fights below their desks with these plastic pirate swords (They also laughed, snorted, giggled, played some kind of flick-the-paper game, which was Paper Football but we won't tell Lily that, passed notes, especially to the four boys, and... did nothing that related to the school. Well, they did yesterday when the assignments were actually interesting and opened their books today to show the teacher that they were 'paying attention'.) But that wasn't what was bothering the easy-flare temper of a witch with red hair, no. But, it was actually the fact that they had no respect. Don't worry, she had thought about this one for a while. It would seem obvious that Lily, and only Lily, would have respect for anything magical. Lily probably was one of only two Muggleborn witches in the Gryffindor First Year dormitories. Honestly, the whole First Years goofed off during class, didn't even do the homework assigned until the last minute, then mess around and ruin everybody's life...wait, that sounds like the four boys.  
  
Speak of the devil...  
  
"JEREMI!" shouted some unknown male voice from down the Hall. The door burst open to show James Potter, followed by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The shout had stopped the two girls from pounded themselves with fluffy white pillows and stared at the boys, each on other side of Katie's bed.  
  
"Yes, Sirius, doll," Jeremi said kindly, swiping the hair from her.  
  
The room had all of a sudden perked up. Talon and Elinda had jumped up from behind the bed that they took cover behind, only to find their male hunks currently walking into their room. Lily, who tutted when she shout came to her ears, scowled in their direction, then swiped the bathroom for her own use. Figg was the exception. Although it was only 9:00, she happened to be dead asleep.  
  
"You--" James began.  
  
"What were you doing, J?" Sirius asked curiously, as the four of them trailed in around the four-poster.  
  
"Nothing," Jeremi responded a little to quickly, then smiled cheekily to cover up the corniness. Sirius snorted then flopped himself down on Katie's bed (almost like how Jeremi did herself).  
  
"Hey!" Katie retorted then stood up and tried to push him off the bed, but failed miserably, leaving Sirius to grunt and kick her, as if sleeping. (Katie huffed at him then went and stood beside Jeremi, who was beside herself in laughter.)  
  
Out of all idiocy that ensued in those two minutes, Remus came to the rescue.  
  
(A/N: sorry about how bad that just was. I don't know where my writing went to.)  
  
"James?" he asked kindly, causing James to turn his attention to the amber haired boy beside him. "Er... the, um, task ahead of us? Yes?"  
  
James looked scared (for some reason) then grinned, taking time to muss up Remus' hair, then his, then Peter's. He grinned and went over to the side of the bed, (Mussing up Jeremi's hair on the way there, who didn't flinch, and tried to muss up Katie's but didn't succeed because she punched him in the jaw) mussed up Sirius' hair then completely shoved him off the bed. He then plopped down on the bed, stretching out, crossing his feet, and resting his hands behind his head. He sighed.  
  
Jeremi sighed. Katie sighed. Sirius grunted (from the ground). Remus rolled his eyes. Peter snorted... for some reason.  
  
"GOOD MORNING VEITNAM!" Jeremi suddenly shouted (she had on a cocky grin), spreading her arms like an eagle, and causing everybody to jump. James jumped so much (he had been resting) that he fell off the bed, onto Sirius. Sirius punched him. However, Katie and Jeremi started cracking up.  
  
Lily flinched as she heard the shout come from the other room. Great, she thought, now my dormitory is infested with wild, idiots. Thanks a whole bunch. She sighed with great displeasure as she slid her emerald green bathrobe over her green nightgown and unlocked the bathroom door. With a quick glance at the mirror, she settled herself and opened the door, only to see that she couldn't move.  
  
Standing, or actually laying, in front of the door were two black haired boys, whom Lily could identify as James Potter and Sirius Black--she was annoyed. Lily sighed, annoyed, and her dangerous temper flaring. She glared at the boys on the floor before cautiously climbing over them.  
  
"Well, hello Lily! Nice weather up there?" James said cockily, raising his eyes suggestively. Beside him, Sirius was laughing into the ground whereas Lily was only glaring at him. She didn't really understand why he said that, only thinking that it was because he was lying down. But then, with one glance at all the others, she realized her mistake of climbing over two boys in her nightclothes.  
  
Her eyes were wide and mouth agape before she swatted both those boys angrily. She then walked away in a huff, her nose in the air and refusing to look at the others, all of whom started breaking down with laughter once she reached her trunk. Throwing in the garments angrily, her eyes in slits and seething with anger, she finally threw herself in the four-poster, ripping the curtains shut, and tried desperately to get some shut-eye, even with them there (whom she tried desperately to ignore).  
  
Finally, to the sound of distant laughter, Lily's eyes slid to a shut and her breathing was rhythmic as she slept.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She had been having a nice dream, if you could say that.  
  
She was there, wherever there was. It looked to be in a dark, dark forest, with small lamps to guide her way. She walked on and on until she finally reached a large clearing in the forest-like place with a circle of oil- lamps lit up the place only slightly. There at the opposite end of the clearing were Sirius, James, Remus and Peter, and Jeremi and Katie soon joining them from the other side.  
  
Then suddenly, there was a bright blue light and the six of them just exploded like that, and no remnants of them remained in their spots. Lily could feel herself grinning, but then Professor Mozzly, the Potions' Master, came into the clearing, picked up a stone and lazily threw it at Lily, who didn't even flinched when it banged up against her right eye.  
  
The pain, however, was unbearable. Lily watched herself as she doubled over in pain and was cradling her eye, her hands soaked red. She then saw her stand up and move over and punch Professor Mozzly in the nose. She could tell that his nose was broken, but she didn't know that she could even hit that hard. Professor Mozzly was scowling and swearing (although Lily couldn't hear it) as he ran of into the trees. Lily smiled with a sick satisfaction as her eye didn't hurt anymore and she didn't touch it. She knew that she was still bleeding but didn't care.  
  
She turned around to leave but another Professor stood in her path. Actually, two professors stood there: Professor Rambly, the Charms Professor, and Professor Lambert, Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor. They were both smiling at Lily with a look of pleasure. Lily smiled at them, then continued walking, right on through them back onto the path where Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Deputy Headmistress, standing firmly before her. There was a look of disapproval on her face as she handed Lily a long scroll of parchment; it reached to Lily's toes. Lily looked at the top of the paper. She stopped.  
  
She didn't see that it was her Transfiguration essay that was really due in two weeks. Nor did she see that her name was spelled wrong ('Lily Evens'). She only saw that there was a 'big fat F' in the middle of the paper. Her eyes welled up in tears as she stared at the failed paper.  
  
But she didn't know that she wasn't with Professor McGonagall, or any of the other professors, in the forest. She was flying through a mist of rainbow, actually, almost as if on a broomstick. Soaring through the skies, she closed her eyes and let the wind blow back her beautiful red hair.  
  
She smiled. But when she turned around, that smile turned upside down. James Potter was on the broomstick behind her.  
  
He smiled and said, "Hello Lily! Nice weather up here, huh?"  
  
She screamed.  
  
Wait... she didn't scream like that. That sounded strangely like...  
  
Lily was wide awake in a matter of seconds. She looked around to the bed beside her to see Figg screaming her head off. Lily raced out of bed to the side her friend, Talon and Elinda on the other side.  
  
"Figg, what's wrong?" Lily asked, worried.  
  
Figg did nothing but continue screaming. Lily frowned. What could be wrong with her friend?  
  
At that moment, Talon and Elinda gasped as Figg turned to them and then turned away. Figg was frantically feeling her face, but Lily couldn't see what the problem was.  
  
"Oh goodness, Figg..." Talon said with concern, Elinda resting her head on Talon's shoulder.  
  
"I-is...is it that bad?" Figg asked, her voice strained and on the verge of tears. Talon sadly nodded as Elinda moaned into her shoulder.  
  
Figg then shrieked.  
  
"What is going on?!" a girl grumbled sleepily from the other side of the room. Lily looked over to see Jeremi and Katie slowly getting out of bed. She noticed that it was 4:30 in the morning and actually felt angry toward Figg for waking her up (Lily resolved to think that she was angry because of the boys last night and her dream). But she was more worried because she didn't know what was wrong with Figg.  
  
Figg then turned toward Lily before racing to the bathroom.  
  
Lily was shell shocked at what she saw.  
  
Silence.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
It was the highest and loudest scream that Lily had ever heard.  
  
Talon, Elinda and herself covered their ears and ducked. Katie and Jeremi jumped at each other and hugged themselves diving behind one of the beds.  
  
Lily cautiously went over to the bathroom and gave Figg a comforting hug, whom in return, cried on her shoulder.  
  
Poor Figg, Lily thought looking back her friend. Whoever did this, I'll kill them.  
  
But she didn't even need to guess. She knew exactly who did this to poor Figg and they were going to get their revenge. Those boys (and the two girls) were going to pay for doing this to poor Figg. Dearly.  
  
So, you see, after that day, the boys continued to prank the girls, including Lily, including neither Jeremi nor Katie. Yes, warts all over your face may have been bad, but what they called the 'Lily Treatment' was worse.  
  
~~*~~  
  
James Potter's favorite victims were two of the most well known and popular of their house like himself: Severus Snape (some other slimy-Slytherin who his gang likewise) and Lily Evans (you know). But with all the pranks flying left and right, the detentions following them, and the hatred ensuing, it was pretty hard to get a decent education out of anyone. The teachers especially despised each of the three groups who like revenge and pranks. Nothing they did seemed to help at all.  
  
Severus Snape was a good for nothing, slimy Slytherin loser who did nothing but scowl, swear, Dark Arts, and rubbish. He hung out with the Malfoy crowd and remaining relatives of the Blacks. His hair... goodness his hair. It was just like Sirius' except with one tiny flaw... it looked like it was never washed--never. His long, dark hair was greasy and slimy (huh, go figure, Slytherin traits) and James believed that he didn't take a shower.  
  
And he smelled to. Whenever they would pass him, or beat him up, or laugh at his pranks even, a horrible stench of body odor would reach their nose, and they would gag. Honestly, the boy could never sneak around because of smell it was so bad. Oh, and his nickname is Snivellus, created by Sirius (said when he got the 'snivels' when Snape was around)  
  
So James and his friends resolved to pick on him, mainly because he's a good for nothing Slytherin and also because he stinks... and he picks on them too. So, from changing ever garment he's ever known a different color (including the boy himself) to forcing him to wash his beautiful hair by shoving it down a toilet (with pretty pink shampoo) they revolutionized the name of a prankster--a trickster--a marauder.  
  
Lily Evans, red-head extraordinary, was a different story. Books, hair, girly stuff, books, staying on the ground, books, and learning were a few of her specialties that James and his friends loved to tease, pick on, and ruin in the life of Evans. However, she didn't take blue hair as an everyday occurrence like the rest of her dorm did. Actually, her and Figg had joined their own club, well made it actually, named it and the whole shebang. Welcome to Feggans. No, just kidding (although that was actually good, James thought... hmmm). Actually, they resort to calling themselves (well to Elinda it's "Boogers', but) OP (even with a hilarious incident where Jeremi and Sirius, who were eavesdropping on the conversation, tried to stop them from picking such a horrible name), which in turn was discovered that meant "Operation Pranksters' (thanks to a hilarious incident where Jeremi and Sirius, who were eavesdropping on the conversation, and tried to stop them from picking such a horrible name). So, OP, which consisted of Evans (whom the boys called 'Evans'), Figg (whom the boys called 'Arabella' or 'Poor Figg' thanks to an incident where Evans came up to them to scold them about the first prank they did on Figg, sorry Arabella, and kept mentioning Poor Figg), Elinda Morocco (whom the boys called 'Emers' in a high squeaky voice because Jeremi and Katie told them that that's what Talon calls her) and Talon Vixen (whom the boys called 'TV! TV!'). The pranks continued each morning, with the much thankful help from Jeremi and Katie who slept in the same dorm as the girls. The girls, however, did much less pranks (only against the four boys and the two girls) because they didn't have that many opportunities (and they were newbies at the pranking business, but when they're pranks came--they were good).  
  
The boys had resolved in their own name (before OP came into the business) with a name that students, teachers and the world would remember for all time: The Marauders. There group was the most terrorizing, publicly displaying group of First Years that Hogwarts had ever seen. And they loved it. Everyone either loved them and wanted to be with them (or a part of them) and helped them with their pranks (which made them all the better) or they feared them because of their almighty pranks (that was the majority of the school's population). Whereas the Professors were usually the angry (or scared in some cases) ones. They were handing out more detentions in days than they had in a lifetime (well that's change). And, thus the Marauders were formed.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were every girl's dream, having a new girl each week, in fact. They were the masterminds of laughter in each boring class and all the stupid jokes they heard (turning them into lavish inside jokes, too). They... were smart.  
  
James Potter was the leader of the group, organizing the pranks and coming up with a few good ones himself (everybody assisted in the coming of the prank, but the preparation was different). His never-tidy, black messy hair was all over the place and snagged thousands of girls each day. He had rich blue eyes and a muscular form (well, as much as one could have for a First Year) and loved Quidditch (he's a reserve on the team). Sirius Black usually executes the pranks with James and loves picking on Snivellus (where James loves picking on Evans). He looks just the same as James but with beautiful deep brown eyes and his hair is actually tamable and he's a little wilder and dangerous (Jeremi is just the same as Sirius but with bluish-greenish eyes). Then there's Remus, who holds the darkest secret probably on the face of the earth (only Jeremi and Katie know this, however). And you won't know yet. He has beautiful amber hair (that the girls love) and matching amber eyes. His skin is pale and he's shorter than the two former. Usually the brains in the operation and is always perfecting the potions, and charms and everything that James and Sirius suck at doing (Katie is about the same as him...). He mainly studies and his always on track with the homework, always resolving to give James and Sirius the answers to the homework. And last but not least, is Peter--who is like Remus' assistant. He always follows Remus and assists him with the potions (Peter's great with the herbs and plants). But Peter's not all coward in his bones like most people would envision the pudgy little boy with matching black hair. In fact, he's mainly the one who goes over the pranks the night before (after having Remus help him with Transfiguration) and makes sure it's fool proof (and it's really helpful). He's usually the one that goes and gets the resources with either James or Sirius (usually Sirius loves that job, but James is better because Sirius gets sidetracked). And Peter--is one helpful mole (MOLEY, MOLEY, MOLEY).  
  
And then there was Jeremi and Katie, who helped with marauding the OP. They hung out with each other mainly, but loved the Marauders all the same. They were considered a limb of them and helped every time, hanging out with the guys during free periods and helping come up with some pranks. They, however, didn't have one detention. Huh, go figure. 


End file.
